


Chris Impresses Matt With His Piano

by chratt (orphan_account)



Series: Chris Impresses Matt [2]
Category: Game Grumps, oneyplays, supermega
Genre: M/M, chris plays the piano, matt gets distracted, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: Chris is offended when he finds out Matt can't play the piano, and offers to teach him. This leads to sappy piano lessons between two gay losers





	Chris Impresses Matt With His Piano

**Author's Note:**

> this ones a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it!(:

Chris is a little offended when he finds out Matt doesn’t know how to play the piano. “You’re wasting your gift!” He exclaims, arm not leaving Matt’s shoulder as he turns his attention away from the TV to look incredulously at his friend.

Matt, who has been a stuttering idiot ever since Chris put his hand around him, laughs, “My gift of hands?”

“Your gift of incredibly nice, long, slender, smooth fingers!”

“Nice?” Matt feels his face heat up.

“Yeah man, you’ve got great hands. Nice n’ soft,” Chris shrugs, eyes not leaving the TV.

“W-well why don’t you teach me how to play sometime?” Matt asks, heart racing.

“Yeah okay sure,” Chris nods.

Ryan butts in, “Can you guys shut the fuck up? I’m trying to watch the movie.”

 

Long story short, Matt is absolutely shameless.

Chris is a great teacher; he’s patient and goes slow with showing Matt the new scales and Matt’s learning the basic chords because Chris tells him about the 4-3 rule (or the 3-4 rule if you want to play a minor- a sad- chord).

He watches Chris’s hands as he plays a C major chord, all white keys in a straight line, looks easy enough, but then Chris’s hand stretches to play a C octave and Matt stops breathing.

Matt can hear him explain the use of octaves, how his thumb plays the middle C while his pinky plays C5, but all Matt can focus on his how nice Chris’s hand looks, stretched and tensed so that the ghost of his muscles can be seen, casting light shadows on the rest of his backhand. Matt has to sit on his hand to stop himself from tracing the thin lines.

“Your turn.”

Fuck.

Matt puts his hands on the piano and looks at Chris. Chris chuckles and places his hands over Matt’s, moving them on the keyboard. Matt’s brain goes blank. “That’s G, silly. Here, I’ll help you with this one.”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Matt nods, watching as Chris presses down on his fingers, igniting them with each note that rings through his bedroom.

Matt put on a new cologne before showing up at Chris’s. He brushed his teeth four times. He’s even wearing his best, sexiest pair of underwear. But he can feel his heartbeat through his toes and he’s pretty sure Chris can feel his hands shaking underneath his own. _He’s a friend_ , he tells himself, _nothing to be nervous about_. But then the scale is over and Chris gives his hand a squeeze and smiles at him and Matt has never wanted to kiss this man more in his entire life.

“Okay, d’you think you got it?” Chris asks him, removing his hands from Matt’s. Matt nods, swallowing thickly.

Matt places his hands on the keys. He pauses. “Maybe I need your help again,” he mumbles, looking at Chris. Chris gives him a quizzical glance, but laughs, putting his hands atop Matt’s once more.

“Alright, then you can try by yourself, okay?”

“Okay.”

Chris gives his hands a squeeze before they start. Matt is not okay.

 

Ryan can't stop giggling when Matt gives him a rundown of his first piano lesson. He’s sitting on the couch, laughing his ass off as Matt closes the fridge door and heads over to join him, setting two waters down on the table.

“Let me get this straight,” he starts, but pauses breaking into a shiteating grin, “or should I get this gay?”

Matt frowns. “ _Ryan_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” his laughter dies down and he wipes tears from his eyes, “Let me get this straight: he held your hand, which made you forget everything he just showed you?”

“He didn't _hold my hand_. He- here, gimme yours.”

Ryan does so, and Matt rests his hand on top of Ryan’s, giving it a light squeeze. After a second, Ryan looks back at Matt. “Oh, so he didn't hold your hand, he just, what- put his hand on yours and squeezed it?”

“Yes!”

Ryan scratches his beard with his free hand, “You know, now that I think about it, you're right. You squeezing my hand not only made me gay, but turned me on. I want you to fuck me, Matt.” He taunts, and Matt pinches the back of his hand before letting go. Ryan yelps and shakes out his hand, before grabbing a water and twisting the cap off.

Matt sighs, “I’m being serious, Ryan. I wore your good cologne, I showered twice—”

“Wait, what about my cologne?” He looks up from his water.

“I showered twice, I bought a girly lip balm so my lips would be smooth and taste good—”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Dude, lip balm is a godsend. My lips have never been more moisturized. I seriously recommend you get some. But quit interrupting me.” Matt shakes his head and sighs. “I'm even wearing my _good_ underwear.”

Ryan's eyes widen. “You mean—”

He nods.

“ _The lace ones?”_

“The lace ones.” Matt puts both hands on his face and groans.

“Holy shit, you really like him.” Ryan sighs, putting down his waiter.

“Yeah, did you just figure that out now?”

Ryan shrugs, “Why don't you talk to him about it? I mean, he’s a good guy. He’ll understand.”

“But what if he doesn't like me back?”

“Dude, what are you, twelve? If he doesn't like you, you move on. It's as easy as that,” he frowns, “well, it's not easy. But there's no such thing as a painless lesson, right? It'll be hard, but you'll learn something from it.”

Matt stares at his friend. “Where the hell did you get that from? That sounds like rom-com shit.”

“Really? That’s from _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood._ ”

Matt laughs, “Of course it is.”

 

Ding Dong and Julian stop by the office to pick up Chris. But instead of leaving right away like they had planned, they're in the office, forty minutes later, and frankly distracting Matt. They keep making jokes, and Chris keeps laughing and fuck, Matt could marry that laugh. But then Chris tells them that he's going to piss before they leave, and Matt finds that laughter echoing in his brain. He groans and bangs his head on his keyboard.

“Matt? Are you okay?” Julian asks, and he walks over. Ding Dong follows seconds later, leaning on Matt’s desk.

“I'm perfectly fine,” he tells them, lifting his head up from the keyboard.

Ding Dong raises a brow, but shrugs it off. “I heard you've been Chris has been teaching you piano?”

Suddenly Matt is wide awake, and he looks at Ding Dong eagerly. “Yeah? Did Chris say something about me?”

“...Yeah. He said he was teaching you piano.” He answers skeptically. “That's it. Sorry to disappoint.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” Matt laughs loudly; Ryan turns and lifts his headphones off of his ears.

“Are you guys talking about Chris?” He asks.

“No!” Matt says quickly

“Yes.” Ding Dong and Julian say, quicker.

Matt huffs and looks back at his screen. “What's there to talk about? He's my friend and he's teaching me how to play the piano. As friends. That's it. Just two straight guys playing piano. As friends. _Friends_.”

“I don't know,” Julian shrugs, looking up at the ceiling. “I doubt he'd be willing to teach just anyone,” Julian looks back at Matt and winks, “I guess you're special to him.”

Ding Dong frowns. “Don't wink at him, I'm right here.”

He laughs. “Sorry, sorry.”

“S’okay.” Ding Dong mumbles back, but grins as Julian winks at him.

 

“Jeez, took you long enough.” Ding Dong scoffs when Chris shows up in the editing room again.

“Suzy and I were talking,” Chris explains. “Are you guys ready to go now?”

“Yeah,” Julian nods, “we were just talking to Matt here.”

Matt, who has been listening to them converse, pretends to perk up at the sound of his name.

“Oh, hey Matt.”

“Hey.”

It's silent, painfully so, and Chris grins sheepishly at him before nodding towards the door. They're gone moments later and Matt wants to strangle himself with his headphone cord.

“ _Talk to him._ ” Ryan urges.

 

The next time Matt goes over to Chris’s apartment for his piano lesson, he notices something. He’s fifteen minutes early and he’s about to knock on the door, but he hears piano and he hesitates, leaning on the door to get a better listen.

It’s soft, smooth, and Matt can imagine the look on Chris’s face as he plays the tune; eyes shut, brows raised as the sound grows louder, his full lower lip caught between his teeth as his hands glide up the keys in a- what was it- arpeggio?

The music stops and Matt blinks back to reality, bringing his hand up to knock on the door. Seconds later, the doors open and Chris grins, already heading back towards his keyboard as he speaks.

“Hey, sorry. After I buzzed you in, I had this idea for something I’m working on, so I wanted to write it down. You ready to…” He trails off as they reach the piano, suddenly lunging to grab the handwritten sheets on the stand. His quick action causes the first page to flutter to the floor at Matt’s feet, and he crouches to pick it up.

He can’t read the notes on the page, or what the weird brackets are supposed to mean, but he can read the title of the piece, and when his eyes survey the centered text he has to read it again to make sure he read it correctly. He even mouths out the name, in sheer disbelief as he looks up at Chris. _Matt_.

“It’s named after me?” he feels his heartbeat increase as he studies Chris’s face for a reaction. Chris grabs the page from his hands and it quickly joins the others in a folder on the stand.

“You weren’t supposed to see that yet,” Chris says quickly, averting Matt’s gaze as sits at the piano bench, “it’s not done yet, I— it’s dumb- I—”

“Can I hear it?” Matt asks, sitting next to him.

Chris sighs, and gives him a funny look. “It’s not done, and it’s not good, I’ve been—” he laughs, scratching the back of his neck and looking sheepishly at Matt. “I’ve been working on it for a while now, but I can’t seem to come up with a good ending.”

“Can I hear it?” he repeats, putting a hand on Chris’s and squeezes. Chris flushes; Matt wonders if he was as obvious as Chris suddenly seems.

He chuckles nervously, “You really want to hear it?”

“Of course I do, Chris.”

“It’s not good,” Chris says, and hesitates as he pulls his hand from underneath Matt’s to grab the music from the folder once more, setting them carefully on the stand.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Matt tells him “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

Chris nods, and Matt’s words settle in air as Chris’s hands hover above the keys.

He’s nervous; Matt can tell by how he hesitates every so often, squinting at the sheet music or even looking down at his hands, uttering the occasional _shit_ whenever he hits the wrong note. Matt scoots closer to him on the already too-small bench and he can feel Chris stutter, quickly shaking out of it and continuing to play.

It’s over far too soon, and Matt totally doesn’t have tears in his eyes, he’s just holding back a sneeze, but Chris still looks anxious as he stammers out a quiet, “Did you like it?”

“Chris, that was…” he can’t find the right words, and he can tell that Chris is trying to study his reaction; his eyes drop to Matt’s lips, and he licks his own subconsciously.

Chris doesn’t get much more of a verbal answer, but he does get Matt’s soft lips against the corner of his mouth, cautiously, almost as if asking for permission. Chris grabs his chin and suddenly Matt feels like he’s having his first kiss all over again. His hands are at his sides, and he wants to grab Chris and hold him, but he settles for bringing a hand to his cheek, tilting his head more to get a better angle. It’s softer than he thought it would be, but also much different; Chris’s chapped lips are nothing like his first girlfriend’s, or any of them for that matter, but there’s something about it that makes Matt’s heart rattle in his chest. They pull away from the gentle kiss and Matt’s breathing is already uneven, lips tingling in protest as Chris’s lips leave his.

“So…” Chris breathes out, looking at him, “did you like the piece?”

Matt nods and pecks his lips, “I like _you_.”

Chris grins, “Dude, that’s so gay.”

“Yeah, it is pretty gay.” he says, and kisses Chris again.

 

Ryan’s at their apartment, legs propped on the table and watching TV when he gets a text from Matt.

SUCCESS

is all that it says, but it’s enough to make him smile. He replies with several eggplant emojis before turning his attention back to the TV, still grinning to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and don't forget to smash that kudos button  
> follow me @ chratt on tumblr and send me a request because I'm lonely and will write for attention


End file.
